Moon and Stars Of The Night
by Sydpeep
Summary: After Stary suffers a serious injury is unknown to be alive. Its up to Moon Star to discover the secrets and get rid of the sprites. But as soon as secrets are discovered its up Moon Star and her friends to find out the truth.
1. The Fallen Star

A large growl hit Moon Stars throat, blasting her magic at the demon. Moon Star and Stary Heart were trying to fight off a demon that was taking over. The smells of the dust made Stary Heart cough out dust. Stary Heart sneered and the demon growled. It had been Moon Stars first fight like this and she was nervous in getting hurt in the process but with Stary Heart with her, she wasn't scared at all.

" I'M A DEMON LORD!" the Demon shouted shooting magic out of his horn. Stary Heart rolled her eyes.

" Yea yea I know your a Demon Lord" yelled Moon Star trying to shoot magic at her but was interrupted by a whack in the head which flung her across to room. She got up trying to laugh of the pain in her wings, trying to pretend it was a joke.

"Moon Star are you ok" Stary Heart said with a nervous tone.

" Yea i'm fine" Moon Star said brushing dirt and scratches off of her fur. Large rocks were falling and Moon Star and Stary Heart hid behind a safe wall.

" THE WORLD WILL BE MINE, I'M THE DEMON LORD!" the Demon yelled even louder then the last time.

" WE GET IT ALREADY" Moon Star and Stary Heart yelled in unison trying to dodge another rock that almost hit them. Stary Heart and Moon Star both help out with protecting there part of Pony Ville from demons and sprites. Its hard for Stary Heart to make sure her sister is not hurt. But for Moon Star she doesn't think, she doesn't have time to think about what to do. Stary Heart and Moon Star tried there best to escape, right now they had to hide behind a broken wall.

" We need to distract him so we you can use your star magic" Moon Star said confident trying not to act scared.

" Yea I know lets go" said Stary Heart about to run off but was interrupted by Moon Star pulling on her tail.

" Stary Wait!" Moon Star said with a nervous tone, Stary Heart looked over at her she never seen her sister so scared.

"What" Stary said looking over at Moon Star with a confused look.

" Please be careful Stary" Moon Star said, Stary Smiled. " The demon maybe be dumb, but he's really strong".

" Don't worry I'll be careful" said Stary Heart running off and Moon Star followed.

Moon Star Stary Heart and her friends lived a place where there were a lot sprits and demons that possessed the small village. Only 2 young alicorns to ruled the village, it was complicated for Moon Star and Stary Heart to have to rule the village. The Demons in city always seemed to circle the village like hungry vultures.

Stary Heart seems to never to be afraid for what hits her she does it and goes with it. But for Moon Star she tries acting brave but she's honestly really scared. Moon Star always covers her fear like a mask, she never shows her fear in front of the enemies. One fear she has was losing her sister, which is all Moon Star had. She was everything to her, the reason she felt brave. Moon Star and Stary Heart ran to the demon and wacked him, shooting magic and the demon struck back. Stary tried flying but got shot with a blast of magic, still on her feet though.

Moon Star strikes but misses and falls on her wing. She tried to shake the pain in her wing, it was hard. Stary Heart raised her horn up and sparks flew from it.

" Lets Spark a Litt-" Stary said interrupted by a loud crash.

" I'M A DEMON" the demon said crashing a loud explosion sending rocks and the 2 alicorns flying back. Moon Star coughed up a lot of the dust from the explosion. But she was able to get up. Wiping of the dust and blood she stared at the damage and growled in distress.

" Ugh do you ever get tired of saying that" Moon Star yelled out and running in the direction of the demon. " Come on Stary lets get him" There was no reply though, nothing but silence.

" S-Stary Heart" Moon Star looking over her shoulder confused at where her sister was. " Stary where are you", there was no answer. Moon Star was confused not knowing where her sister was, Moon Star started shaking something she hasn't done before. She is nothing without her sister there a team unstoppable. Stary was the only person who could comfort Moon Star, the only one she trusted. A small tear ran down Moon Star's face, but she wiped it away quickly trying to hide she was scared and upset. Moon Star stared down at the mess and holes in the ground, she tried to flying down to find her. After few times of calling her name she lit her horn see if she could find her.

It took her a few minutes till she found something, it was lying not moving at all.

" STARY HEART" Moon Star screamed running towards her, it was her! lying there stuck under a rock. It was hard to notice if it was her due to the blood on her head, mane and hooves. It was also unknown if she was alive.

" No no no no no no no" Moon Star said, tears rolling down her face likes streams of water. " NO NO NO" Moon Star horn lit up sending out a large flare of magic aiming it at the rock. In a flash the rock was broken, but Stary was still not moving at all. Moon Star didn't seem to care about the blood on her hooves she was more focused on her sister the one that risked her life to save her and her town. Moon Star looked down at her bleeding sister

" Stary Heart please wake up" Moon Star said still crying from what she witnessed, there was no response. " NOT THIS CANT BE" Moon Star yelled " YOU CANT DIE NOW" there was still no response from Stary just the sound of Moon Star crying. " YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME STARY" Moon Star yelled bring the Stary closer to her, remembering the sound of her voice. The cave had nothing but silence only the sound Moon Stars sobs.

Moon pulled Stary Heart closer before releasing her as she feel on the cold stone ground. Tears of sadness and anger ran down Moon Stars like little raindrops. She had always feared of getting hurt but she never thought her own sister would end up like this. Moon Star tried to wipe the tears ways has they were streaming down her face then realized she was stuck. She looked around for a way out then saw a hole before she flew out she looked Stary Heart.

" I will help you later" Moon Star said to herself, flying out of the hole. Looking around she saw the Demon, tears on anger hit her again. as she ran towards and surprise attacked the Demon. The Demon fell to the ground surprised at what hit him but stood up and attacked. Moon Star got back up still a bit nervous on fighting without her sister. She never had fought battles alone like this before Stary Heart was always there by her side. Even with her sister she was still nervous, but now she had forget about her and move on with the battle. It was hard, Stary Heart was always there for her and the more she tried not thinking about she thought about her more.

Her Thoughts flew away from as she heard the ponies screaming and blasts of magic hitting the town. She looked over at the mess and ran over. A sad feeling ran down her like a little water drops were running down inside her.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Moon Star cried out upset and angry. " I UNDERSTAND YOU WANTED MY SISTERS CROWN BUT... THIS WHY?!" Now she was upset tears running down her face. The demon turned and looked at Moon Star with evil glare.

" I said i would retrieve one of your crowns any way i could" Demon said " if killing her was the was the way to get it then i would do it".

" YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAD DONE" Moon Star screamed, her face was red and teared were running down her face faster. A feeling in her stomach almost her fall to the floor, she could feel it anymore. Anger and sadness were all she felt at that moment, nothing else. Her heart pounded like a fist at a door not afraid to stand right back up.

She never felt like this before in her life. Her mane flew in the wind and her eyes streaming with tears. She forgot about how upset she was, she was more furious that she was upset. Rage took over her but she still knew about her sister and she would get to that later, she was gonna rip this demon to pieces. She didn't care what could happen to him she wanted revenge so bad she was gonna get him back the same way he got back at Stary, but he will not expect what will hit him.


	2. Mystery's

A rush of angry ran through her body over and over again. She felt her legs becoming weak but rose up again, trying to stay confident. She stared at the Demon for a minute then ran and attacked him, which caused him to fall to the ground. Though he got up before she could attack again, Moon Star was right at the point to attack but she was blasted by a beam of magic. She fell to the ground trying to get up, she notice she a large cut on her neck but she went on with it.

"You should just give up here, you will just end up like Stary!" the Demon yelled which caused Moon Star to stumble backwards. The thought of her sister almost made her break down crying, she loved her Stary, she was always there for her and her dying almost made her cry. She had to to hide her sadness up and get on with the fight.

"Stary is still here, but you won't get away with this!" Moon Star yelled out which made her a bit calm.

Damn that felt good to get it off her chest!

The demon let out a loud growl as he pushed her into a wall, which caused her to let out a loud yelp. He had her pressed into the wall pretty hard, to the point her wings felt like they would fall off. Moon Star was able to get out of his grasp to push him into the ground and hit him with her magic. As she blasted the Demon with her magic something rushed through her body, it was like she was doing something right. The feeling of revenge rushed through faster than stream of water.

It was pretty weird, she liked it!

As soon as the Demon got up, a large sliver beam hit the Demon out of nowhere. It caused the Demon to fly into a wall and run off, Moon Star looked up with wide eyes. The pony was alicorn mare with a **sliver** mane, a shiny sliver mane. She had a normal sliver coat that shined in light a bit, her cutie mark was a grey shooting star. The sliver mare ran up and grabbed Moon Star quicker than lighting and ran off with her. After a while she finally put her down on the floor and waited for her to get back on her feet.

"What were you doing out there, you could of got killed?!" The sliver mare scolded.

"I'm sorry" Moon Star said still a bit upset about her sister.

"It was dumb, really really dumb!" The sliver mare said still scolding her.

"Sorry" Moon Star said again as her ears drooped down, The sliver mare gave a bit of a smile. "But what you did was really brave, what were you doing there anyways?" The sliver mare said tilting her head confused.

"I help my sister fight off spirits and demons, but she got hurt so i had to fight it off my self" Moon Star said as tears filled her eyes as she cover her face. The sliver mare looked at her very surprised, there was a moment of silence until she came a bit closer to her.

"Listen i understand you its hard to lose a sister" The sliver mare said, Moon Star looked at her confused. "How do you know, and how do you know my sister?" Moon Star said confused as she watched her sigh and lift her head up proudly.

"Its because, i am one of your sisters" The sliver mare said, Moon Star froze. "By the way my name is Sliver Star" she said to the frozen Moon Star.

Moon Star was in total shock, was she lying to her? She didn't honestly know if she had another sister, why did no one tell her? She couldn't believe that there was another sister, but they thought flew away from as Sliver Star waved a hoof in front of her face.

"Is there anything else i don't know about my family?" Moon Star said a bit irritated.

"I will tell you while i clean up those cuts of yours" Sliver Star said in her sweet tone as she ran off the get a medical kit. She lightly dabbed the cut with water to clean up the blood on her cut, then put some medicine on it to help it heal. She wrapped up the cuts with bandages and wrapped up her broken wing, before she could start speaking she was interpreted by a yell in the distance. They both looked off in the distance to see anotheralicorn. This alicorn was had a golden mane that shined and a gold coat as well, her cutie mark was a gold magic wand.

"Well speak of the devil" Sliver Star said, The golden mare giggled.

"I'm am no devil Sliver" The golden mare teased and Moon Star looked at her confused. "Who is she?" She said confused and Sliver Star quickly looked over.

"Oh yeah, this **Golden Heart** your other sister" Sliver Star said, "That's what i tried telling you" Moon Star started to become really confused. Golden Heart gave a bit of a smirk which made Moon Star a bit suspicious, all of this was too much for Moon Star to handle. All of those thoughts spun around her head causing her to become a bit busy, both of them looked at her confused.

"Moon are you ok?" Sliver Star said confused.

"Yeah i'm fine i'm just dizzy, i'm gonna go outside" Moon Star said.

"I don't think that's a good idea with the Demon out there" Sliver Star said, Golden Heart patted Sliver's head.

"Don't worry Sliver i got rid of the Demon" Golden Heart with the same smirk on her face that she had when they met. She felt like there was something about her, like if she was hiding something. But she didn't take that to mind she went on and walked outside. Despite the fumes in the air, it seemed more peaceful even if there were broken buildings. After a while of walking Moon Star went back to Sliver Stars place and slept, She couldn't stop thinking about the smirk on Golden Hearts face.

Something was wrong with but she couldn't her hoof on it.

Moon Star finally woke up with a bit a startle due to her alarm clock. The **pain** in her wings made it hard for to get up, but she at least got up out of bed. As walking in again, there was Golden Heart with that same smirk on her face. Sliver Star didn't even notice the look on her face. She looked away and went outside, to her surprise it was a bit better then yesterday.

Moon Star walked around and her eyes grew big, it was the hole that Stary Heart was in. She forgot to get her sister from the hole, but how was she supposed to get down there with a broken wing? She thought about then saw a path a rocks that led down the hole. She leaped rock to rock until she got the bottom of the cave and looked around the cave for her sister. Her horn lit up as she looked around until she saw a pool of blood and she ran to it. She stood there and she was in total shock as she looked at the pool of blood.

Stary Heart was gone!


	3. Thearts

"How could this be?!"

Moon Star thought to herself. Her heart started racing, tears streamed down her face, her hooves shook cold in the pool of her sisters blood. She just couldn't believe she was gone, but how?! When she left, she as out cold but how could she be gone, is she still alive? Moon Star attempted to fly back up, her wings ached in pain, but she made it through.

She walked around until something startled her, she felt like she was being followed. She looked behind her to see it was Golden Heart, with the same smirk, but different.

"Well, you standing out alone must mean you got some big death wish!" Golden Heart said in a sinister tone. Moon Star tilted her head confused

"What are you talking about?!" Moon Star said, Golden Heat blasted her magic at her, causing Moon Star to fly back. She was able to stay on her feet though. Golden Heat gave out a loud growl.

"Well, your pretty strong for someone who is so stupid" Golden Heart said with venom in her tone. "Stary was smarter then you, but she was way easier to kill" Moon Stars eyes widened as tears rolled down her face.

"Y-you killed Stary?!" Moon Star yelled out. "How could you?!" tears were pouring down her face now. "You won't get away with this!" Moon Star charged at Golden Heart. Golden Heart pushed Moon Star against the wall and growled.

"Listen here, you will not tell anyone about this, I swear I will kill you if you do" Golden Heart growled, pushing Moon Star into the wall so hard that her wings crushed, causing her to give out a loud yelp.

"You understand?" Golden Heart yelled out. "Y-yes I-I promise" Moon Star gasped as she was released from the wall and fell onto the hard ground. Golden Heart flew off and Sliver Star came running towards Moon Star. She looked pretty worried, her sliver eyes glowed in fear as she ran.

"Moon Star, are you ok, where's Golden Heart?" Sliver Star said worried. Moon Star knew she couldn't tell the truth, so she had no choice but to lie.

"Yea I just hit a rock" Moon Star said. "I'm not sure where Golden Heart is" Moon Star wanted to tell her " _Golden Heart was the one who killed my sister, she hurt me, she is a murder_ ", But she knew she had to keep her mouth shut. _"I swear I will kill you if you do",_ those words echoed through Moon Stars head.

"Moon, is something bothering you?" Sliver Star said nervously. "Y-yea I'm fine" Moon Star stood up and walked back home, Sliver Star followed her home.

As soon as they arrived home, they both saw Golden Heart, though she was smiling this time. Moon took no action to say anything about it and walked back to her room. She turned to look at Golden Heart and she was giving her a evil look, Moon looked away quickly and ran off to her room.


	4. A New Friend

Moon Star couldn't sleep that night, her mind was too focused on what Golden Heart told her. She kept telling her self that everything will be fine, but she knew that was a lie. She tossed and turn and eventually fell asleep. She woke up to the sound of rocks falling. Moon Star quickly stood up and ran outside, Sliver Star looked at her as she passed by some quickly.

"Moon Star don't you want breakfast?" Sliver Star said but Moon Star couldn't hear her, she quickly ran outside to see what was going on. She looked outside to see a light blue unicorn with a aquamarine colored mane and gems going up her legs. Her cutie mark was magic wand with sliver beams coming out of it.

She was using her magic to lift rocks, she seemed to struggle, maybe that was what causing the crashing. Moon Star walked over the the unicorn, trying not to startle her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Moon Star said calmly, the light blue unicorn turned around shyly.

"Please don't hurt me!" the light blue unicorn said, stepping back and throwing a rock with magic into the hole. "I'm not going to hurt you" Moon Star said smiling and the light blue unicorn calmed down a bit

"Okay sorry, i thought you were a demon" The light blue unicorn said relived.

"Who are you anyways?" Moon Star said. "I'm Aqua Gem, and who are you?" Aqua Gem asked.

"I'm Moon Star, my sister went missing" Moon said, she couldn't tell her the truth, but Aqua knew something was wrong. "I can tell something is wrong, please tell me" Aqua Gem said worried. Moon Star remember what would happened if she spoke a word.

She had to explain what was wrong.

"If i tell you, do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Moon Star said quietly.

"I promise" She nodded, Moon Star motioned her hoof to follow her, she follow off into a dark corner.

"I found my sister Golden Heart was the one who hurt my sister" She said very quietly, Aqua's eyes widened. "She what?" She said, trying to being quiet.

Moon stood silent for a minute, what the hell did she just say? Golden Heart was going to kill her now. She told her Golden that she was going to keep her mouth shut. She lied to her, Moon could feel a blood streaming in her veins, her legs started shaking in fear.

Aqua Heart still stood in shock, she couldn't form the words to describe what Moon just said. She just stood there, shocked. "I-I promise i won't tell anyone" Aqua Gem finally said, a bit nervous.

"Thank you so much Aqua" Moon Star said as she quickly hugged her. Aqua Gem was a bit shocked, all her life, people hit her and put her down. But she felt like she had a new friend. Moon Star never actually someone who understood her like her sister did. She pulled her self away from the hug and smiled.

"Well i better go, Sliver Star is probably worrying about me, see ya around Aqua" Moon Star said as she ran off, Aqua ran off in the opposite direction. When Moon Star arrived home, she didn't see Sliver Star or Golden Heart, she started to worry a bit that Golden Heart did something. She looked around a bit then ran off to her room. She sat on her bed, re-wrapping her wing back up.

She eventually fell asleep but was woken up by Sliver Star running into Moon's room. Moon Star raised her head up quickly to stare in shock.

She was bleeding

Sliver Star's eye was bruised black, and one of her wings was crocked. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Sliver Star, what happened to you to you?!" She said running over to Sliver Star.

"I-I was, T-then she, Then i" Sliver Star tried speaking but she was panting so she couldn't form words.

"Take a deep breathe Sliver, then tell me whats wrong!" Moon Star said, Sliver finally caught her breathe eventually then patted Moon Star's head lightly. Moon Star looked up at Sliver Star.

"Now tell me, whats wrong?" Moon Star said, she kinda felt like the older sister now. Sliver took a deep breathe then she finally spoke.

"Golden Heart tried to kill me" Sliver Star said and Moon Stars eyes widened. "She did what to you? Moon Star said in shock, already knowing Golden was up to something.

"She tried to kill me" Golden Heart said again and tears streamed down her face.


End file.
